Bump in the Night
by hutyds
Summary: An ancient evil awakes from its slumber to cause death and mayhem once again. It is up the Seville brothers along with the help of their friends to stop it. Will they succeed or fail? new summary, please R&R, Cartoon universe. A&B, S&J, T
1. Chapter 1

Bump in the Night

**A/N: sorry for the short chapter the next one will be longer I promise.** **hope you enjoy it. Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors. Please R&R.**

Chapter 1 Attacks

"Someone please help me" a young woman screams out while running fearfully through the woods for her life. She felt like she has been running for hours, maybe she has, but it has begun to take its toll on her body. Her hair is a mess, her shirt and shorts have multiple tares in them due to tree branches. She lost her shoes some time ago and the running through the woods without any is causing her legs and feet to hurt.

But she still runs. She dares not to look back to see if her pursuer is still following her. She knows he is. She can feel it in the air. Bloodlust, whoever it is, he wants her blood and he won't stop until he gets it. So she keeps running hoping to get out of the woods and back into the city where she can get some help.

She sees some lights ahead of her and the keep getting brighter. _"Yes the city!"_ she cries out in her head. Each step brings more hope to her that she will survive the night. She breaks out of the woods, she stops briefly, she never thought that she would be so happy to see buildings. She begins to run again, she lets out an ear shattering scream when something grabs her shoulders and yanks her back to the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: as promised a longer chapter, my thanks goes out to my reviewers, I greatly appreciate it :) hope you enjoy it. Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors. Please R&R.**

Chapter 2 Surprises

It was a typical Wednesday morning in the Seville house. Dave was the first to get up for he had to go to work early, followed by Simon and Theodore, then finally Alvin. Simon is looking over notes and his book for science, for he, Jeanette, and Brittany had a test today. He really didn't need too, for he already knew everything that was going to be on it, but to him it never hurts to review. Theodore is eating toast and finishing up a few math problems that he didn't finish the night before. Alvin who has a test in English along with Eleanor, has his head resting on the table seeming to still be asleep.

After Dave told the boys goodbye, have a nice day at school, and to behave (Alvin) he left for work promising that he won't be too late tonight. Within minutes after Dave left there was a rapid beep that came from Simon's backpack that caught all three chipmunk's attention. Simon reached into his bag and pulled out a black cell phone-like device about the size of a TV remote. He removed an ear-piece and stuck it into his right ear. Theodore was staring at him waiting for him to say something and Alvin opened one eye and looked at his younger brother.

"There was another attack last night." Simon said while still listening, Alvin sat up waiting for more, "The serial killer story is still being use, and the police aren't releasing the name of the victim to the media. And Captain John Cooper is running the investigation just like the others." Simon finishes as he removes the ear-piece.

"That makes 11, doesn't it?" Theodore asks. Simon nods his head slowly.

"Yes it does Theo. We should go see Captain Cooper after school, hopeful we can find something new." Simon suggests as he puts away his little radio.

"No, we'll go before school, right now in fact." Alvin replies grabbing his backpack and heading towards the door.

"Wait up Alvin!" Theodore cried, he quickly grabbed his backpack and a muffin to follow his brother. Simon put his science book and notes into his backpack and grabbed the house key. He locked the door once he was outside, shoved the key into his pocket and caught up with his brothers.

The police station was busy as usual when the three chipmunks arrived. Men and women in blue walked around doing their business. Alvin up to the front desk "Captain Cooper please." Alvin politely asked the receptionist behind the desk. She was wearing a standard police uniform her brunette hair was tied back, when she looked up you could see her hazel eyes, a warm and friendly smile was on her face.

"Welcome back boys, I'll let the captain know that you are here." She said, picking up the phone.

"Thank you Cathie." Theodore chimed.

"You're welcome sweetie," she pushed a few buttons and waited a few moments "Captain, you have visitors." "Yes I know Captain but its Alvin, Simon, and Theodore." "Will do Captain." Cathie hangs up the phone and smiles.

"You boys can go ahead in, the Captain's office is back where it is usually at."

"Thanks Cathie." All three said in unison as they make their way past the desk towards the Captain's office on the other side of the station. On the way there the past a group of four young people cuffed sitting in a row of chairs. All of them looked a little scared, and the last one they past by had a wet spot in the front of his pants.

They reached the door that had CAPT. COOPER printed on it. Theodore knocked on it as Alvin pushed it open.

"Boys it's so nice to see you again." The Captain stands up greeted them as they enter his office.

"Morning Captain, anything new?" Simon questions as he and his brothers all take a seat.

The mid-aged man was wearing a white button-up shirt that was tucked into a pair of brown pants with a black belt. His short light brown was neatly trimmed as always. He closed his office door so they could talk privately. He returned to his chair behind his desk and ran his hand through his hair.

"I don't know boys, almost everything is the same except for one thing. When we arrived at the scene the only thing she had on her was her id, he name is Yuki Summers 23 years old. Miss Summers' body was covered in scratches which indicated that she had run through the woods. After some calls we found that she was camping in the woods a distance a ways. I sent a team to her camp site to process it I should hear from them shortly." He finished the quick version passing a file to Simon who immediately started to read through it.

"How far was her camp site?" Theodore asked

"Two and a half miles!" Simon exclaimed in shock

"Are you serious Si?" Alvin asked in disbelief, Simon nodded his head slowly

"This could be big if she ran that whole distance." Alvin spoke getting nods from his younger brothers. "John, the body if you would please." Alvin stood as he talked to the police captain.

"Of course." John replied standing as well. He walked out of the office followed by Alvin, Theodore, and Simon who finished reading the report and left it on the desk. The autopsy was the same as before the far wall was covered with small metal doors, a few tables with paperwork on them. In the center of the room, there were three metal tables, the center table was occupied by a young woman. Her shoulder length hair was a light purple, her shirt was white with multiple little tares in it with long since dried blood. Her light blue shorts also had multiple tares with dried blood on them. Her arms and legs that wasn't covered by clothes was covered with scratches, some small and some large. The sight was a little heart breaking for the boys, especially for Theodore. It was easy to see that the poor girl ran for her life for most if not all the way to the city, only to be caught within feet of safety.

"Si, if you would please." Alvin said evenly Simon nodded and walked slowly other to the table. Taking a deep breath he puts his left hand over Yuki's heart and closes his eyes. His hand glows a soft blue color, he keeps it over the heart for a brief moment then moves slowly up to the left shoulder were the two holes are at. "Two punchers from the left shoulder straight into the heart, just like the others." Simon says sadly as he opens his eyes, he looks over to Theodore "Do you think you can get anything from her memories Theo?"

"I can try." Theodore replies as he walks around to Yuki's head and he places his left hand on her left ear and his right hand on her right ear. Theodore's hands start to glow a soft green as he closes his eyes. After a few moments he gets a confused look on his face, which doesn't go unnoticed by anyone in the room. "Something isn't right. I can see all her memories." He stats.

"What does he mean?" John asks Alvin. Before Alvin was able to answer Yuki's body suddenly inhales then exhales. The responses are immediate Theodore, whose hands were on her head falls to his feet back peddling as fast as he can until his back hits the wall, with a terrified look on his face. Simon who was standing next to her, jumps back hitting and flipping over the table next him. Alvin who was still standing next the police captain jumps back in shock. John, out of reflex, pulls out his gun ready to shoot.

Simon looks up from the other side of the table, pushing up his glasses back into place. Everyone stares at the body that remains still on the metal table. Simon decides to break the silence "Did what I think just happen really happen?" he questions looking around. Theodore gets up but stays against the wall. John decides it was safe and holsters his gun but keeps his hand on it, just in case. Alvin slowly walks around to the left side of the table. He raises his left hand and hastily places it on the body, right over the heart. His hand glows red, for a moment nothing happens. Then the girl's chest goes up and down again for another breath, startling everyone again but nowhere near the extent as before. Alvin's eyes widens "Guys she is still alive!" Alvin shouts placing his other hand right next his other over the left shoulder. His hands start to glow a darker red.

"How is this even possible?" John asked trying to comprehend what Alvin just said.

"I don't know." Simon replies watching in amazement to what is happening in front. Her breaths have been more often and longer as well. He just can't get his head around how she is still alive. Scientifically it should be impossible, she has been dead for hours now, and with the number of people that have been around her, no one had noticed? But then again they have been down here for at least ten minutes before she took a breath, so maybe someone may not have noticed. However the how this is possible is still unanswered, for now, more important things are at hand.

"Theodore get over here and make sure she doesn't wake up." Simon commands, Theodore merely nods unable to fully understand what is going on. Once again Theodore places his hands on the sides of her head and closes his eyes as his hands glow green.

"I don't think so I want her wake." John spoke his tone gave the impression that it was a demand.

"That wouldn't be a good idea John." Simon replied skipping the man's title. "Think about it for a second, the last thing this woman will remember is that she was being attacked. Think what her reaction will be if she woke up here in an unknown place surrounded by unknown people. The best place for her to wake up in is a hospital room." After some thought the older man understood Simon's point and decides the questions should wait until later.

"I'll call the hospital and have them send someone over to pick her up in the garage, I don't want the media to know anything about this, as far as they know she is dead and I want to keep it that way. The less people know about her survival the safe she is." John says as he turns to make the call.

As soon as he is gone the three chipmunks looks back and forth at each other not knowing what to say, but one thing they do know. Things have just gotten a lot more interesting.


End file.
